Part-time Aces!
by paomayo
Summary: If their everyday troubles in modern-day Tokyo is the least of their concerns, they then stumbled upon a war-raveged version of the world the city is in. And in that world are aces vying for the top of the scoresheets. Sadao and his allies must now figure out the secrets of the other dimension.


_All trademarks and properties are part of their respective owners._

 **(Siberia, Russian Federation)**

A duel in the skies was ongoing as the two planes, a United Nations Forces-aligned F-15C Eagle adorned with a yellow devil emblem and a white, USEA-aligned X-49 Night Raven, kept on fighting to see who lives and who falls. In the background, a recently-launched ICBM was flying up in the air to its target.

"Fire away, coward!" The Night Raven pilot shouted.

"Can you just shut up already!" The Eagle pilot responded. "Fox 2!"

The two launched missiles and gunshots at each other as they turned hard to evade the attacks. Both planes suffered some damage but not enough to significantly impact their flight characteristics. On the ground, UNF ground forces were watching the event unfold before a large demonic explosion ripped the skies, shocking them.

"Holy...that's huge!" A female UNF captain responded in shock.

The units watched the events unfold.

 **(Earlier)**

 **(Tokyo, Japan)**

A busy day in the most populous city on the planet started as many people go to work in the early morning. One of them, a MgRonald's employee, was riding his bike to the restaurant he was assigned. Unknown to most people, he was once the Demon Lord of Ente Isla in another dimension who fled to modern-day Japan after his defeat. Without most of his magic, he settled to work for a global fastfood brand. On his way there, he found a scarlet-haired girl beside him. She, too, is from Ente Isla but as an enemy of the demon at that time.

"Oh, hey Emi." He greeted the girl.

"Oh, hello Sadao." She replied. "You've been up all night."

"No, not at all. The restaurant wasn't busy that night so I'm just comfortable. By the way, how's yours?"

"Not as much as you, but still managable."

Emi began to ask Sadao something.

"Listen, you have some free time tonight?"

"Yeah." Sadao answered. "Why?"

"I'm not sure but I received a call in regards to mysterious happenings at the Port of Tokyo. I'll go investigate."

"So do I. I'll get Ashiya and Urushihara to check it out too."

"Good. See you later." Emi then left to work.

Sadao has some thoughts of the information he received.

"Another anomaly? Something tells me something's not right."

 **(MgRonald's restaurant)**

After arriving at the restaurant, Sadao began changing to his typical uniform. Then, a fellow colleague, Chiho Sasaki, arrived moments later.

"Good morning, Mr. Mao." Chiho greeted.

"Oh, hey." He replied. "You looked cheerful."

"Ah, thanks. Last night was super. My mom got that air conditioning fixed and we are glad that we don't have to open the windows all day and night."

"That's good news. I hope you sleep comfortably tonight."

"Thank you. Let's continue at break time. Okay?"

"You got it, Chiho." Sadao said with a thumbs-up.

"By the way, any plans for tonight?"

"Well, I'm doing some investigations at the port. Emi said there is a disturbance."

"Oooohh, I'll come too!" Chiho said with excitement.

"Maybe it's best to stay out of this." Sadao declined. "We can't just let you get into more harm than last time."

"Okay, then. I'll ask the others at the apartment for support if you're not coming back in a while."

"Don't worry. We'll be back, eventually."

The two then began to head for the counter where the two began to tend to the customer's needs. During their shift, they calmly gave the customers what they ordered without any complaints. This one is more applicable to Sadao who wanted to get a promotion. When the shift ended at night, they began to change back to the clothes they wore before working but Sadao has to head for the port to investigate.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chiho." Sadao said his goodbyes.

"You too. Goodnight."

The two left separately.

 **(Port of Tokyo)**

Emi and Sadao entered the harbor alongside Shirō Ashiya and Hanzō Urushihara, both of them being the demon lord's generals who also ended up in the city.

"You sure, sire, Emi's right?" Ashiya asked.

"Definitely. Urushihara, hows the status of the anomaly?"

"So far, it's not dangerous based on the readings." Urushihara answered while making use of the research he did in astronomy and astrophysics days earlier from the internet. "At this point, it is hardly a threat unless someone or something came out of it."

"You found the source?" Emi asked before Urushihara pointed at an empty container.

"Right over there."

"Then, let's check it out. By the way, tell the others we may be gone for a little while." Sadao said.

"What do you mean?"

"Based on the readings and the possibility of hostilities, I'd say it's best if we thoroughly check it out." Ashiya explained.

The group entered the container only to find nothing.

"Weird. Nothing." Emi commented.

"I'll check the other side. Don't do anything stupid." Sadao volunteered.

When he began calmly walking to the other side, he suddenly vanished right in front of the group's eyes.

"What the?!" They reacted. "What happened to him?!"

"I'm coming, sire!" Ashiya shouted and ran to where the demon lord dissappeared.

"Ashiya, wait for us!"

As with Sadao, they vanished from the port upon entry to the disturbance. Then, the gang exited the disturbance only to see the demon lord himself unscathed.

"Sire, you're alright!" A relieved Ashiya reacted.

"He's fine, obviously." Urushihara rebuked. "Get a break."

Sadao was wondering what just happened.

"Weird. It looks like nothing's happened." He observed. "I wonder."

"We just crossed the disturbance, maybe a portal to another dimension."

"You're kiddin', right?"

"No, I'm not. Anyway, if we are here in this dimension, at least I can freely do whatever I want on the outside."

"Ummm...let's just investigate instead." Emi cautiously suggested. "Who knows?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm in with her on this." Ashiya sided with her. "All we need to do first is to check the area, maybe, for a place to stay."

Urushihara then saw the disturbance stopped.

"Aaaannnnnnndddd...it's gone." He declared. "Yep. Time to find a house."

"Looks like I'll miss a lot of workdays just for this." Sadao regreted. "If only if there is another MgRonald's like the one from back there."

Emi began wondering about something.

"Speaking of which, do you think our powers are still suppressed just like our first entry from Ente Isla?" She wondered.

"Hummm...guess so. Anyway..."

The group moved away from the sights into the streets of Tokyo. Strangely, some of the buildings has extensive damage from war due to recent fighting. Nevertheless, the city remained peaceful and people continued with their lives.

"Would you look at that?" Sadao uttered. "Looks like fighting just happened recently."

"Looks like it." Ashiya agreed. "Whatever it is, better find someone to explain these."

Emi spotted a nearby newsagent's shop.

"Guys, I'll ask him about what's going on." She volunteered before leaving to the stall. She then arrived to get some information.

"Good evening. What can I get you?" The seller greeted.

"Excuse me, is there anything happening recently?" Emi requested.

"Well, not much is happening aside from the whole Usea conflict thing. You can see what's happening in the newspapers."

"Okay." She then took her coin purse before purchasing one newspaper copy. "How much?"

After getting the necessary amount of money needed to buy, she then left with her purchase.

"Thank you." The newspaper seller said before Emi returned to Sadao and the others.

"Guys, from what I've saw in the newspapers, there is a war going on in this dimension." She explained.

"Can I see?" Sadao asked.

"Well, there are news of mercenaries fighting all over the world under contract with the United Nations, or 'UNF' in their case of the armed forces."

"The UN has an armed force?" Ashiya reacted. "No way!"

"No way, indeed. But, if there is a war on a global-scale, then why wouldn't they create it?" Urushihara uttered. "They must have something going on."

"And it could be related to what's going on with the disturbance." Sadao added. "If only we can get close to the source."

He then saw a recruitment ad for UN pilots.

"Guys, I think we can get a stable income from this." He persuaded his friends to look at the ad.

"I think we can." Emi uttered. "I hope everyone back home's okay."

The two began wondering about the challenges ahead.

 **(Tokyo - November 12, 2019, 0712)**

After acquiring some housing and bank accounts, the group were writing their application forms at a recruitment center to be able to get a job as fighter pilots. Urushihara was slightly struggling to write his form with the pen provided.

"Still having a hard time with a pen?" Ashiya asked.

"Yep." Urushihara replied. "I'm a bit more to computers but I'll manage."

"Better take some time off the screen every now and then." Emi suggested. "Read some magazines or something."

After filling their forms, they gave it to the employee in charge. He began examining the writing on the papers for authenticity

"Okay, so I have your papers. It will be processed in no time." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Sadao replied. "Don't lose them."

"Haha, riiight."

The group exited the center on their way to their temporary shelter.

"So, we have at least a house, accounts and jobs." Sadao confirmed. "Only thing we need is training."

"Sire, if anything happens to us, I'll keep your backs watched." Ashiya offered.

"Thank you. Emi, any thoughts?"

"Because we have some issues to resolve...I'm in." She declared.

"Urushihara?"

"Same here." Urushihara followed.

"Alright, let's do our best."

Then, three fighter jets can be seen in the air flying calmly towards their mission alongside three unknown objects in concert.

 _A/N: Just another random idea I'd made. Sorry if the chapter's a bit short, but most of the following chapters will be longer due to mission flows._

 _By the way, in one chapter, there will be a mini-crossover with Date A Live for a little rivaly with the protagonists in points and recognition, just like Infinity's Online Co-op missions or the Bone Arrows and Ridgebacks competition. See ya._


End file.
